The Sun in Midnight
by ARandomWritter
Summary: Twelve year old girl Alexandria is confused. Her village was being attacked by and unknown force. What had happened to her. How had her parents' blood go to her hands. How had she suddenly turned thirsty for blood. What is this power she now posses and why the heck do the Volturi keep coming back. Who would be able to help the child?
1. Monster

Chapter 1

I ran, I ran away from the place where I had once called home. The other villagers had found another witch in town. My parents and I were all sick of it all. They burn innocent children, adults, or anyone whom they think was different. We ran into the woods as soon as the screams had started. I am Alexandria, I am twelve years old. I used to live in a small village in the woods. That was until a massacre had occurred.

We ran from the screams. People were flying back and forth as hooded creatures started to attack. I was almost in the boundary of the woods, when a large body landed on top of me. It was a man's body. I screamed for my parents. Something was flowing out of the man's body. It didn't look like blood. It had found its way into my nose before my father had manage to flip the man's body away.

"Are you alright?" my father said worried. I shook my head. My leg had been broken from the impact. I couldn't move. I can feel my heart heat with panic. My father had picked me up and started to run into the woods, where my mom was waiting. We went as far away as we can from the village.

The fire in my heart had started to grow hotter. It grew worse per second. I had screamed in pain. My father caught this and put me down in the forest floor.

"What's wrong, honey?" my mom asked in worry

"Everything's burning" I said through my screams. My father touched my forehead.

"She's burning up" he said

"What do we do?" my mom asked "we can't go back. Whatever is happening there its killing people."

"We just have to wait." My father said "go ahead and sleep, sweetheart. Your mom and I will take care of this"

By some miracle, even through the fire, I had fallen dead asleep.

* * *

I awoken as the fire in my heart had burned hotter. I screamed. My father had rushed in as my mom had continued to wipe some water in my face.

"What's happening to me?" I asked

"I don't know" my father said "it's been four days, but whatever happens. Just remember. You will always be our daughter and we will always love you"

"Always" my mom said as they hugged me one last time, before my heart had beated a frenzy and I had lost myself.

I felt nothing but the pain in my throat. The monster in me took control. I hadn't realized what I had done until it was finished.

Under my feet were my parents. They wore slightly panicked expressions. I looked down in my hands in horror. They were filled with blood. Dark red lives were in my hands. The lives of my own parents. The ones who had raised me, who loved me. I had become a monster. I had become a living demon. I kneeled down to my parents.

"MOM! DAD!" I exclaimed repeatedly as I hopelessly shook their unmoving bodies. And for what probably felt like the last time, I cried. I cried dry tears as I looked at my parents' unmoving bodies. I am a monster. Defying the Lord's commandments, to honor thy father and mother, to honor life, I had broken it! I did my final act as their child. I dug a hole enough for two men. Then I turned to my parents' bodies, and I looked one last time in their soulless eyes.

There was an old glint that was left. One of love. Even if I had killed them, even if I had caused their deaths, they had loved me. Even if it meant their lives. I closed their eyes and carried them into the holes. Their hands intertwined I had buried my parents.

I found my father's knife and I carved in a large piece of stone. I found it surprisingly light. I wrote them one last goodbye and placed it on top of their buried bodies. For the last time, I bowed my head before them.

I had sorted through our bags of belongings. The first thing I had done was burn my blood stained clothes. After washing my hands, I had brought everything, from my father's old clothes to my mother's jewelry. I looked one last time into the cave of my parents before I had started to run to the start of a new life.

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the water. I watched as my reflection started to change. My hair changed in my reflection. From my dirty blonde hair, it turned into ebony, my face had turned from my young twelve year old features, and I turned older. It has been a month since my change and my parents' death. I hunted in the woods. I found people, some animals. I turned into this life. I had chosen to preserve as much human life as I can. I chose to hunt those who no one would miss, those who were to choose their own deaths. My thirst had lessened, my eyes had changed. Slowly, I see specks of gold grow from my dark crimson eyes.

They were the ones I could never change. I could change my appearance. I could change into my enemy or my prey. I can see everything they have ever thought, felt, or seen. It was an amazing gift, even after this horid curse.

I had still mourned for my parents. I will never forgive myself for what I had done. They didn't deserve to die. And if there was anyone who should it would be me. the monster.


	2. Innocence

**Chapter Two: Innocence**

**Aro**

* * *

An amazing thing, immortality. I watched as two of our newest recruits trained. Jane and Alec were both such astounding children, so full of life. I had been glad we had reached them in time. Such cruel humans could be. They deserve what they had gotten. Such a precious pair of children, Jane and Alec are, loyal but they were wounded. Like a beat up dog. Kind but mistreated by those humans.

Heidi had entered the training room as Alec blinded Felix. She walked towards me and my brothers.

"What is it, Heidi?" Caius said irritably. My fellow brother in arms was always an irritable man. Though he had been changed at the age of like Marcus and I, he was always bitter. Though as the heads of the Vampire world, we need one a man who would stick with the rules, Caius is just the man for the job.

"There has been news, my lord" Heidi said "Continuous killings in a forest just outside of Scotland"

"Interesting" I said "Perhaps we should check it out"

"Can we do it, Master" Jane asked enthusiastically as Alec walked calmly behind her. An interesting pair. Jane as the older sister was rather protective of her little brother, yet Alec would be the one who would keep his sister calm and in line.

"I'm sorry, my dear" I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It might be dangerous. You two aren't ready yet for something like this." Jane pouted her lip, but didn't say anything else. I turned to Caius.

"What do you say brother?" I asked "Are you in the mood for a little visit to Scotland?"

"It would be best if we check this out" he said

"Let us go then"

* * *

We entered deep into the woods were the disappearances occurred. It had been a frustrating week. Caius and I had scouted the area. We had come up empty. There hasn't been any sights of any of our kind.

Just when Caius and I were about to leave, we heard rustling of leaves. We paused. A roar of pain from the far area of the forest echoed. I looked at Caius, who had a look of determination in his eyes. We ran towards the scream, and we were shocked with the scene.

In the clearing was a child. No more than twelve, a little girl was feeding on a lion twice its size and three times its weight. She wore what looked like tattered men's clothes slightly stained with blood and torn in certain places. When she was done, she dropped the carcass of the dead animal.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice full of childhood innocence "what do you want?"

Caius stared at the girl in disbelief. He stepped forward.

"How old are you child?"

"Depends" she said "Mentally, physically or emotionally? And you didn't answer my question."

"Just answer the question child." Caius growled dangerously

"Why should I tell you?" she said "I don't know you, you don't know me."

Caius was about to attack the child. He had grabbed hold of the child just as I came out of to the clearing to stop him.

"Patience brother" I said I looked at the child. I gasped, Caius turned to the child as well. Instead of the small twelve year old girl, we were faced with another Caius.

"What?" she said in Caius' voice. Eyes filled with curiosity and kindness, one you would barely see in Caius' eyes.

"Don't treat us as fools, child" Caius said angrily "Just look at yourself"

She looked down, and groaned. "Not again" she closed her eyes and her figure shrunk back into that of a young child.

"Hello my dear" I said kindly to the unusual child as she pulls her arm away from Caius.

"Hello, Aro" she said

"How may I ask do you know his name?" Caius asked harshly

She glared at him. "Well if you would wait a moment, I would explain"

Caius growled and unexpectedly she growled back.

"Peace, brother" I said and turned back to the child "Perhaps now would be a good time for at least an introduction?"

"Right" she said "I am Alexandira."

"And how were you turned?" I asked

"turned?" she asked "You mean the burning?"

"Yes, my dear child"

"I don't really know. One minute a body had landed on top of me whatever was in there went in me. then…" she had this look of remorse and sadness in her eyes.

"Perhaps you would rather show me?" I asked holding out my hand to her.

Curious, she placed her hand in mine. I saw her memories. As a young girl, it seems that one of our prey landed on the unfortunate child the venom had been transferred to her. Fascinating. Though before I could see any further I saw my own memories. The last I saw of hers were ones of her parents. Poor child

I turned to the child, it was like looking in a mirror. She turned back to her old self.

"Oh my dear, child" I said "You are not a monster"

"I am," she muttered silently "What person would kill their own parents"

"An interesting gift you've, got my child" I said breaking from her revive. "Could you possibly tell me about it?

"I can change my appearance" she said simply "Into someone else, or just change my physical appearance to what I want."

"Except for the eyes?" I said noting her abnormal Red and gold eyes

"Yeah I don't know why" she said "I can see theone I turn to's memories. Why did you leave Marcus? He seems sad"

"He always is" I said "We are the Volturi. We enforce the rules of our kind"

"I am not an immortal child" she said plainly "You have two others who look like my age. They look familiar."

"Of course, child" I said "Perhaps you could give me a minute with Caius."

She shrugged "Sure" then started to remove leaves from her hair. I turned to Caius

"We cannot let her live," Caius said "She is a child."

"But she has a point" I pointed out "She is a little more than a child, she has seen much."

"but a child non the less"

"We cannot kill her" I said "she has a valuable gift. It would be best if we let her join the guard."

"But…"

"But nothing" I said "she is like the twins, her powers are way too valuable to be wasted."

"Fine" he grumbled then we looked at the child. She just smiled at us innocently

"Hi" she said "Did you have fun in your little meeting?"

"Actually, we came to a conclusion." I said "we want to extend an invitation. To be part of our guard."

She was silent. I can see her mind start to turn through her eyes.

"Well?" Caius said harshly

"I'm sorry" she said "I need time to mourn. I want to try and figure this out for myself."

"You dare deny our invitation?" Caius demanded

"Peace brother" I said holding him back. I looked back at the child "Are you sure of this child? We can help you with you; we could teach you of your powers, we could train you of your strengths."

I looked at her she was considering her options. Just one more push and we would have her on our side. "And you would have a new family"

She froze. It wasn't what I had expected to happen. "I don't want a new family." She muttered. And regained her composure. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be a bother to anyone. I think it is best if I find my own way."

"If that is your wish my child." I said disappointed "But do promise me one thing. Be wary. Promise me that you shall be loyal to the Volturi."

"I will only promise to do what is right." She said "I will side with those who are justified. Those who I believe is right"

* * *

** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Start a New

**Chapter3**

**Start a New**

* * *

Alexandria

It's been over eight hundred years since the Volturi's appearance, since my change. I've had other vampires, or how they had called themselves, pass my forest. One of my favorites was Siobhan. She had came by more than once to get away from Sancar. She is a very kind hearted and strong willed woman, and one of the best people I've ever known. Sancar was a sadistic mad maniac who had once come in here with Siobhan. He was a lustful man. I remember the last time I had seen Siobhan, she had successfully killed the beast. She offered to let me join her, become a coven. But I had declined, I didn't want to become a burden, she needs to find her own way herself. When she does, and she still wants me to join her, then I will be glad to join her coven.

I sat in a tree for most of the day. It has been a week since my last hunt. I was starting to get thirsty. I returned to my cave in the middle of the woods. I had left some of my found belongings there. Some tattered tents, water bottles, clothes and whatever hikers and campers usually bring. I actually found some books every now and then. Well it's not like I can read it. I just find it then keep it, maybe try to figure it out.

I took a look around. Over a thousand years of picking up after myself. It's a miracle that no human has ever reached this cave. If they have I would've killed them anyway. I had removed my shoes preferring to go barefoot in these kinds of excursions.

I went in my hunt. I had let go of my senses. I can hear everything around me. sense its life, its heartbeat. Somewhere southwest was a thundering heart, not human but still blood. I let my senses take over. I ran through the trees, let my instinct take over. I ended up in the same clearing I had seen the Volturi. There a tiger had been watching a herd of deer. I lunged forward. The tiger gave a fight, it tried to claw me but I had been too fast. I bit its neck, bitter taste of blood had filled my mouth, but it had stopped the itching feeling of my throat. I had finished only the tiger and I had felt full.

The positive side of being small, it only takes so much for me to get filled. I sensed someone behind me. My instinct forced me to turn towards my invader.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice still filled with childhood innocence. A man with blonde hair stepped out of the trees. He wore these really fancy clothes like what the Volturi had worn, but something was different. He had this aura of compassion, a kind persona. He lacked a heartbeat, which made me stay alert. If he were to attack, I'd be ready. He looked at me with these peculiar golden eyes.

"I am Carlisle," he said kindly "Carlisle Cullen, perhaps I could help you"

"Hello Carlisle" I said sitting Indian style on the forest floor thrusting away the body of the tiger "No I don't need help, if that's what you're thinking. I am Alexandria."

"How old are you my dear?" he asked walking by and sitting with me.

"I have many ages." I said simply "I was once a year old, I was also once sixteen."

"Immortal age then"

"I am nearly a thousand years of age" I said simply.

"And the age you've been turned?"

"Twelve" I said I wasn't so sure of Carlisle. But he looked kind and compassionate. Then again so did Sancar the first time I had seen him.

"No need to worry" Carlisle said "I was just curious. I haven't seen other vampires who had hunted animals instead of human."

"I hunt both" I said "Humans, animals, I had once even hunted a squirrel. Not as appetizing as it sounds."

Silence had filled the conversation before I had gotten the courage to ask "Are you part of the Volturi?"

He smiled "No my child. I had actually left them a few days ago."

I relaxed. Since their visit decades ago, I was always on alert for anyone in fancy clothes. Twice had they send someone, who would try to convince me to join them. They don't understand that I want to be alone, most of the time at least.

"Do you want to talk this over at my house" he asked "I live just a few kilometers from here."

"Actually, I have a cave nearby" I said "You are welcome to come by if you want. I haven't left this forest since I was changed"

"Really?" Carlisle asked truly curious "lead the way"

* * *

I ran towards my cave. I can hear him follow me. he had seemed different. not like others I had met. Siobhan was the kindest. But he had reminded me so much of her. I had somehow start to trust him.

We stopped in the entrance of the cave. I walked in with Carlisle at my wake. Over a million articles of clothing had piled up over the years. I had kept some of the best like a collection in pristine condition. Some weapons from the hunters were lined up in the walls. Some of the books, I had found and attempted to read were piled in another corner. Carlisle was amazed.

"How long have you had such a collection of artifacts?" he asked

I shrugged "I was told we couldn't sustain with only animals, so when a human is reckless enough to hunt in these grounds, I would hunt and I take some of their belongings, to cover my tracks.

His facial expression changed. "But you can live with only animal blood."

I shrugged "I didn't really know. I hunt humans, and when there is none I would hunt animals. Most of the time, I wouldn't want to kill humans, but I had no choice." My parents' dead bodies had come back into my mind. I curled up hugging my knees. "I am a monster"

"You are not a monster." Carlisle said coming beside me placing a hand on my shoulder. I froze. No one had ever touched me with any sort of affection since my parents. "There is another way of life. You can walk among human kind again, without killing them."

"I have killed, Carlisle." I said "There is no hope for me. My own parents, dead. All because of me."

"It has past," Carlisle said "I don't think they would want you to dwell on what has happened. This curse can be turned into a blessing."

"I don't know" I said walked towards the pile of books.

"You read all of these?" he asked

I shook my head "I don't know how. I tried. I can't understand it"

"Maybe you would want me to teach you?" I thought for a minute. Could it be a good idea? Would it be wise for me to trust this stranger? Or would he try to kill me or collect me like everyone else before him. I had nodded slowly.

Since that day, he comes back every day. He taught me some of the basic skills as he called it. He taught me how to read and to write. We had even hunted together a few times. Is this how it feels like to have a father again? Have someone to take care of you? To teach you?

One day, he said he was leaving.

"Why?" I asked

"I have to go. The Volturi lives just nearby" he said "Maybe you could join me?"

I froze "No one wants to me part of their coven. Only Siobhan had, most think I am an immortal child."

"Just think about it. I leave tomorrow. If you change your mind, you can find me" he said "if you don't I understand."

Should I go? Should I stay with the man whom I had grown to know as a father? Or should I resume my solitary life? It was a hard decision to make. But in the end I had done what I thought was right.

* * *

The next day, I walked out of the forest for the first time in over eight hundred years. The sun had yet to rise, I walked nerviously towards the simple house. It was small, like a common cottage. I knocked on the door, Carlisle opened the door with a smile in his face.

"I would like to accept your offer" I said "But I would like to show you something first, and if you still want me in your coven then I would be grateful, if not, well I will always see you as my friend"

He motioned for me to enter his house. It was a simple house. A sofa, a fire place, some bookshelves, and a few boxes that had been sign of him leaving.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked

"Just…" I exhaled "Just don't freak out"

I closed my eyes and concentrated I felt my body shoot upward. My hair had started to shorten, my frame grew slightly bigger. My clothes had fitted more accurately. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle shocked expression. He was seeing his double.

"Wow," he said "What an amazing gift"

"I would understand if you wouldn't want me" I said simply "Others had wanted to use me. While the rest were too scared because of my physical size."

"It doesn't matter" he said as I started to shrink. I was back to my old physical appearance "this is a gift. You are a wonderful young lady. And I would love for you to join me in my travels."

* * *

**Yey! three chapters in two days I had this story in my mind for a while so yea...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Friends, Old and New

Chapter 4: Friends, Old and New

Alexandria

Living with Carlisle was great. He was like my father in many ways. He was kind, supportive, and very protective. Though I know no one would be able to replace my father, I would consider him as one as well. My old father is my father in my childhood; Carlisle is my father in immortality. My father had taught me how to live, how to take care of myself; Carlisle had taught me how to learn. They were so similar, yet so different.

It was 1846, in Ireland. I had entered a local school for the tenth time since I had joined Carlisle. I had been out in a hunt, when I had met a familiar mane of ebony hair.

"Siobhan?" A tall and attractive girl had come out from behind the trees. Behind her was a tall and lean man. We looked at me warily. His dark brown hair was ruffled from travel and his piercing red eyes studying my every move.

"Alexandria" Siobhan had grabbed me in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a companion. He had asked me to join him in his travels." I said "I see you have found yourself a mate"

"Yes, oh Liam, come I want to introduce you to someone."

Hesitantly, Liam had come out to the clearing. His eyes never left me. He seemed cautious of me. What my young and innocent age too much for him?

"Siobhan, she's a child. The Volturi…"

"They know about me" I said "I actually met them once or twice. Way to uptight if you ask me"

"Liam, this is my friend, Alexandria, Alexandria, this is my mate Liam" Siobhan said "she use to live in the woods outside of Sancar's old hideout. I met her while I was there."

She looked at me in curiosity "Seriously Alex. What happened? You haven't left that forest since you've been changed, and its like what, a millennia?"

"Actually I left almost two hundred years ago. And yeah, Carlisle found me there. He taught me how to read!"I said enthusiastically. Which made Siobhan chuckle lightly "and well he offered for me to come with him to America. Then we came here for a while"

"And your eyes?" Liam asked

"Oh my gosh, Siobhan! I didn't know, you can live off Animals, not having to kill!"

"Well technically…"

"Yeah I know, but still its not killing humans" I said

"Still feeling guilty?" Siobhan said

"Yeah…" I said looking down "I will never forget it. I will always feel guilty for what I have done"

For a while they did not say anything. "Hey! I want to introduce you to someone" I said smiling. "Come on."

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed as I entered the house. "Come on Carlisle I want you to meet someone"

Carlisle came rushing down. He froze for a moment. But relaxed after he realized that I knew them, but caution never totally left his eyes as he smiled at them.

"Hello" he said kindly "I'm Carlisle. I don't know what kind of trouble Alexa got to but…"

I rolled my eyes "Relax, Carlisle. This is Siobhan and her mate Liam. I met Siobhan a long time ago. She's a good friend."

After a while, they had all warmed up to each other and started talking. Carlisle had offered for them to even stay for a while. I would've stayed longer just talking to Siobhan, but it was time for school.

For appearance sakes, Carlisle had enrolled me at a school in the village. It was a small school, just enough for the village kids. I am enrolled as a ninth grader at fourteen years old. This is where my talent gives me an advantage. I can start as young as I want and, if no one suspects Carlisle, I could spend a whole childhood in one place, from kinder garden to high school, and no one would notice that I was a vampire.

I entered the school. It was a small structure, just a little bit larger than a house. I went to my seat. Already there in her seat, was my friend Maggie. She was very kind. She has these amazing blue eyes and bouncy red curls. Sometimes she was uneasy to be around. But in truth, she can be rather unnerving. She has strong senses. You can never lie to her. You can't hide anything from her.

"Morning Maggie" I said cheerfully.

"Morning" she muttered sleepily "how was your day"

"It was fine, I met some old friends." I said

I had learned to go around her talent. I always answer the truth, but never in full detail.

"I was with my grandparents" she said "it was kind of boring. But they need someone to take care of them"

Because of Maggie's gift, most people shy away from her. She would know what they were up to. But they don't understand. They think she's like a messenger from hell, working with the devil. They just don't know that there are some people born with something they couldn't control. My best friends from my old life, they had this self defense, skill as I would call it. They like to keep to themselves, the other kids would often tease them. Once a kid got shocked, another kid was temporarily blind. I had always been easy at hiding. I can adapt easily even as a kid.

Maggie is just like my old friends, whose name I had forgotten but faces I would always remember. She's misunderstood, talented. But people would always judge abnormality, sometimes even parents.

Famine had started sometime earlier this year. Most kids had already left with their parents. To America, for a better life, Maggie's parents included. People were dying here and there. I can practically feel the hopelessness from this town. It was very depressing.

Maggie had to be one of the most selfless people I know. Even when her parents left her for her talent, she still took care of her grandparents. She could've left them to die of old age, for what her parents did to her. But she chose to stay with them, even after what their children had done. Many times Carlisle and I tried to help. But she was too shy to accept, too modest.

She said she didn't want to trouble us. But it was not really a trouble. Over two hundred years of working, without needing to eat or any other necessities, we had a lot of money. I had even taken the time to get a doctorate and take an actual medical course. That is after I got control of my thirst.

I knew I had to help her. I had to help her in some way.

It has been a little over a year, and the famine was worse than before. More people died everyday. Maggie's grandparents had already died, and I can practically see her dying away in starvation. I knew I had to do something.

One day Carlisle and I were about to leave, return to America. We weren't exactly getting sick or growing thin, so people were starting to notice. A few moments before we left, I went in search for Siobhan, who had decided to make a permanent coven here in Ireland, even if it's just the two of them.

"Siobhan" I said knocking into the door of their house. Siobhan answered the door.

"Alexandria, what's going on, I thought you left for America already." She said

"Yeah, we are" I said remembering my farewell to an old friend yesterday. "But I have a favor to ask. It may benefit your coven as well"

Maggie

I can feel myself slowly fading. The famine had made a great toll on my family. My parents had left. They left because their fear, fear of famine, and fear of me. I know they won't admit it. But I could see it in their eyes. They had told me that they left me to take care of my grandparents. It wasn't the total truth.

I will miss my life. I will miss my school and mostly Alexandria. She was very strange. Like she was hiding something. I remember how she would sometimes come in school with brown hair instead of blond; I remember her unusual amber colored eyes. They would sometimes turn black. I had asked her of it. She just told me that it was nothing. She had lied to me.

Each time she lies, she tells me that she just doesn't want to talk about it. Like it was a secret she can't reveal. I accepted it. She had understood my pain. She had tried to help me in desperate times, she and her father. She was there was the villager's accusations had become too much.

That had been the last on my mind as I feel my heart slowly stop. A figure was coming into view. Two people a man and a woman. They seemed strange. Not totally human. The woman was tall, she was stunning beautiful with her long black hair, even her scary red eyes. The man held the same grave around him. He was taller than the woman, his dark brown hair peaking out form his ascot hat. He followed protectively behind the woman like a husband to a wife.

"Hello, my child." The woman said "I am Siobhan. May I ask for your name?"

"Maggie" I said weakly as starvation started to drain me slowly

"Maggie, I can help you" she said kindly "I can make you strong enough to live. Would you accept? I believe that we can help you, even with your gift. You can live with us."

She was telling the truth. They both were. Maybe I can live with them. Start a new life. I nodded slowly. I don't know how they would be able to do it. I was dying as it is. I wonder how they would react to my abnormality… but I also had a feeling they weren't totally human.

Siobhan knelt down to my neck. Fire had started to burn. It was unbearable. It burned every tissue in my body. I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

Three days of agony had passed by; the beating of my heart had quicken. The two people had explained. They had explained what they are, what I was becoming. My heart had burned into an inferno. Then all in all the beating had stopped.

The fire in my throat was terrible. I opened my eyes, everything was so clear, so defined. I can hear everything. A heartbeat…

The last I had remembered was crouching for attack. I tossed the dead body aside. The fire in my throat had dulled. I looked over to Siobhan and Liam.

"How did you find me?" I asked "Why me?"

"A friend" Siobhan said "She told me about you. She was very…persistent. She wanted to save you. She thinks that you would enjoy life better in this life."

"Who?"

Liam and Siobhan looked at each other. "Alexandria."

It was not a lie. My friend Alexandria. I knew there was something different about her. She's a vampire.

"She never told me" I muttered

"She couldn't" Liam said "It's illegal for humans to know of our existence. The Volturi wont allow it. She is already walking in the fine line with the Volturi. She is practically considered an immortal child, which is illegal for our kind."

"What happens if a human learns of our existence?"

"They die" Siobhan said "Or be changed, but the vampire who had revealed it, would be killed."

"Where is she now?"

"She and Carlisle went to America" Siobhan said "they like to travel. Since we can only stay in a place for so long. Their time has come. Right before she left. She asked for one last favor."

"I owe my life to her" I said

"And she will see it as an act of kindness" Siobhan reassured. "So do you accept our offer?"

I nodded. Alexandria had done so much so I could live. I might as well stay.

Siobhan smiled "Welcome to the Irish Coven"

**ALRIGHT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES :D  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Welcome to the Cullen Clan

**Chapter 5: Start of the Cullen Clan**

**Edward**

* * *

"Edward, honey time for school!" my mom's voice echoed throughout the house. I excitedly jumped off my bed. Being twelve years old, it is unusual for me to be excited for school. But today is different. A doctor just moved in nearby, they said that he had a daughter, and she was about my age. I changed into my school uniform and dashed down the stairs.

I saw my mom with a surprised look in her face. She was prepared to come up to my room and wake me up. She's curious on why I'm excited.

Well seeing how dull it is to see the same people for over seven years. I'm already in seventh grade. Two more years before middle school. I was excited. I wanted to become a doctor, or maybe a musician. Especially with the piano lessons I had just started last week.

"Morning dear" my mother said giving me my breakfast. "What's got you all excite today?"

"There is a new girl in school" I said starting on my eggs "the doctor in the next block has a daughter."

"Oh, you mean Dr. Cullen" my mom said "he's a nice man, looks very young for a doctor."

"Well they say he has a daughter in our class. So we have a new classmate." I said then finished my breakfast "See you later mom!"

* * *

"Alright class" the teacher said making the class grow quiet. "Today we have a new student."

A girl came into the classroom. She wore the regulated school uniform for girls, a white blouse and skirt, and was very thin. She had blonde hair, almond shaped eyes and a kind smile. But one thing that was unusual was here eyes, they were uncharacteristically gold.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Ms. Simmons said

"Hello everyone," she said her voice was slightly high pitched but kind and pleasant. She had a heavy English Accent. "I'm Alexa Cullen. I moved here from England. I like music and books"

Half the boys in the class had this dreamy look in their eyes. It wasn't even a day yet and she already has half the boys in class fawning over her. But I have to admit she was rather pretty.

"Alright, why don't you take a seat beside Jonathan" Ms. Simmons said motioning to the seat in the fifth seat in the second row. I sat just across from her in the sixth seat at the third row. She sits down then Jonathan starts to hit on her.

"Hey" he said leaning towards her. His arm wrapped around the back of her chair. "How you doing?"

"Fine" she said kindly slowly removing his arm from the back of her chair. How she was strong enough to do it, I don't know.

Jonathan was one of the biggest bulies around. he was already fourteen having to repeat both fourth and sixth grade. And being the oldest in class, he thinks he is the best around, that he could do anything he wants. It was unusual, a twelve year old girl being able to defy the strength of a fourteen year old boy.

"So, kid do you want to go out with me?" he said. Obviously, even at fourteen, he wants to enjoy life like an eighteen year old. He attempts to court half the girls in class. Half a dozen of the other girl's father already placed a restraining order, and frankly most of the girls are freaked out by the guy. To us guys, he is a loser. But we can't say that to his face or we'd get beaten up.

"No I don't want to" she said turning to him. I didn't see what she did but he suddenly had a scared look on his face. I don't know what she did, but I think I like this girl.

* * *

That afternoon I had to go to music class. I was excited, I've always wanted to play the piano. Once, we had watched a great pianist perform. That was when dad wasn't so busy all the time. When he found out that I wanted to learn, he enrolled me right away. Being a lawyer, he doesn't have much time to stay with me or my mom. He is always out at work, if not he is always busy.

My father and I aren't very close, he was always too busy. But it's okay, I still have my mom, who I am very close to. I walked into the building where the music classes were held.

My teacher, Mrs. Prince, is a very passionate in music. She knows how to play like a dozen instruments, and most of it she knows how to play by ear.

I was outside the door of the music room. There was sounds of music coming out of the door. It was the sound of the violin. I opened the door. On the otherside was the new girl, she held the violin under her chin and bow in her hands. Her eyes closed in concentration, she was about to finish the song when a high ti broke the tune.

"Ugh I can't ever get that right!" she said frustrated. Then she noticed me enter. "Hi"

"Hi," I said giving her my hand "I'm Edward Mason"

"Alexa Cullen" she said shaking my hand. Her hand was ice cold. How can she have such a cold hand it was rather hot inside the room.

"Edward" Mrs. Prince said entering the room "I thought our session was still tomorrow. Oh well, why don't we combine the lesson then"

Mrs. Prince had taught us how to combine the two instruments throughout the lesson. It was different rather fun. At the end of the lesson, I walked to Alexa.

She was packing the violin when I walked up to her "How are you getting home?" I asked wondering

"Walking" she said simply like it was an everyday occurance

"By yourself?" I said bewildered "Isnt your mom or dad going to pick you up?"

"I don't have a mom" she said darkly "Carlisle won't be able to pick me up, he's busy. Besides , I want to go home by myself. I wont always have someone to bring me to places"

"Where do you live?" I asked she told me the address. It was just a block before mine. "Well I live a block after. Why don't we walk together?"

"I don't…"

"I insist"

"Alright" she said "let's go then. Bye Mrs. Prince"

"Bye, Dearies" she said "be careful"

We walked to the streets going home. And I started the conversation

"So how are you liking Chicago so far?"

"It's different" she said "if I find another guy like Jonathan, I just might hit him upside the head."

"In our class, that's just Jonathan" I said "He was held back a few years"

"I noticed" she said "So you were born here?"

"Yeah" I said "Been here all my life, my dad's a lawyer. So I don't see him much"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you have busy dads" she muttered

"Your dad too?"

"Yeah, my dad was always busy" she said. I had a feeling she wasn't talking about her dad the doctor.

"Your mom?"

She flinched. I shouldn't have said that

"Never mind what I said" I said quickly "I know it's a sensitive subject"

She looked at me completely bewildered "How did you…"

"I don't know" I said "Sometimes I can tell what you want to say. Usually from how your face looks. Your facial expressions"

"That's cool" she said "back in my old school I knew someone who could tell if you are lying"

"They tend to misunderstand it" she muttered

"Don't worry," I said "Things happen for a reason. In the end, the good will win"

"I just hope so"

* * *

It's been five years since I've met Alexa. Our friendship has grown stronger. She is still being courted and wanted to be married by a lot of boys in town. But she still turns them down, I could never see her more than a friend though. She will always be my little sister. Even though I never knew how wrong I was.

World War I had been going on for almost three years. What I had wanted was to fight in the war, I wanted to. But I can't leave my mother, I can't leave her while I was under 18. But I never had the chance to fight. The Spanish influenza had spread across the country. I had watched my father die just by the first wave of the epidemic. It was only a matter of time before someone else gets hurt. Or even me.

I spent most of my time with my friends, Alexa included. One day, we had spent the day in the park, I had started to feel weak.

"Are you alright, Ed?" My friend James asked "You don't look too well"

Alexa immediately went to my side she placed a hand on my forehead. Her cold hand was strange to the touch. "You're sick. Come on, guys let's get him home"

They brought me back home and stayed in bed that day. My friends came home everyday to check on me. That was until I was sent to the D wing.

My mother and I were both sent there in the same day. I can feel myself fading. I was slowly fading and my eyes closed for what might be the last time.

* * *

Pain, burning fire. Had I landed in hell? Had I done wrong in my life? I screamed as the fire kept going. Excruciating pain. I reopened my eyes to the world. The place was slightly familiar. I know I've seen it somewhere

"What happened?" a voice from the past had said I slightly turned my head towards the voice. It was Alexa. She seems younger, like the first day I met her.

"I had to save him" Carlisle said "he's… I don't know."

She placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "It's alright. But you are explaining it to him. He may be my best friend, but I don't think I can break it to the guy that he is now cursed to immortality and to kill."

"Alexandria" Carlisle scolded

"Hey. I never wanted this life" she said "wasn't my fault that a falling body made me into a monster."

"I told you, Alex. Your parent's death isn't your fault. It was an accident" Carlisle said "An unfortunate accident."

"An unfortunate accident where a child kills her own parents. Very grateful indeed."

Carlisle sighed. "Why don't you go and hunt. Or at least check the perimeter. It's almost over." I saw her get up and leave in a speed I didn't know possible.

"Edward." Carlisle said "I'm so sorry" he started explaining. What he was, what I was becoming.

A Vampire. All this time, my best friend, was a vampire. And I never knew. The pain was slowly decreasing. And finally my heart had stopped beating.

_I wonder how he's going to take it_ Carlisle's voice said

"Well, I'm not sure about it yet" I said "What happened

_You were dying_ Carlisle's voice said but his lips weren't moving _Fascinating a talent._

"You're not moving your mouth" I said suddenly "How are we talking?"

"We'll talk about it later," he said "Right now we need to hunt."

"Hunt?" I asked "as un I have to…"

"Not human of course" Carlisle said "I'll explain later, Alexa is already there waiting for us"

* * *

We ran into the forest. The speed was exhilarating, I can feel the wind blow through my face, I can hear everything around me, see everything in detail. It was amazing.

"Edward" Carlisle said I stopped and noticed that I had been farther than I thought. I ran to him.

"Just wait for a moment. Alex is almost done." He said looking to the small clearing behind the trees. what I saw amazed me. Alexa looked just like how I had met her in seventh grade, young, strong, and stunning. I can still see the childhood innocence in her, even when she had finished the dear, twice her size, she still looked as adorable as I had found her back in that age.

"There you guys are" she said dumping the carcass of the deer, she wiped off the lint of dirt from her pants. She walked over to us

_I wonder if Edward is okay with all this. Hopefully Carlisle had explained everything _"Hey Edward"

"Hi" I said "I'm actually quite confused at the moment"

She looked at me startled "Huh, another mind reader."

"Another?" I asked

_Aro. A man in his early twenties came into her mind. They were in the forest with another man with blonde hair. _They wore clothes that would've fit better in a museum than now.

"I'll explain later"

"The Volturi" I said "the mind reader in the Volturi"

She was startled at me."Tell me, can you read Carlisle's mind?"

"Well at the moment I can hear yours, Carlisle's and…." A smell so sweet and delicious had entered my train of thought. Human.

"Alex! I thought there was no one here" Carlisle said but I wasn't able to catch their conversation. I ran towards the blood, instinct compelling me towards it. I was about to see the human until I met my match.

Literally! I saw myself. He looked like my double ganger. Except this one looked flawless, pale skin, blood red eyes, shining bronze hair. He looked like me, also didn't at the same time. I paused in hesitation. He tackled me, threw me over his shoulder. I struggled, I kicked and punched but he was too strong.

"Now, now Eddie we don't want trouble now, do we" he said

"Let me go!" I exclaimed "Put me down!"

"Not till we finish our hunt." He said then ran. I was dragged to the really far corner of the forest. I couldn't smell human blood anymore.

The closest thing I could smell was al little off, but I can hear it's heartbeat."

I jumped to the large predator, I don't remember much. But I put down the carcass of the lion. The throat itch had stopped.

"Feel better?" my double ganger asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"Your friend" he said. He started to shrink. His figure started to turn slightly feminine. Her hair turned blonde and her eyes became a familiar golden brown.

"Alexa?"

"The one and only" she said smiling. "Feel better?"

"I still don't understand, why me?"

"Well I think that's Carlisle's job to tell. But for all its worth. Welcome to the Cullen Clan"

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Family

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Family**

**Alexandria**

* * *

We had, yet again, another member in our coven, and it has barely been three years. Oh my gasp! Carlisle said he found this new girl from Ohio. Maybe that's where he was all this time. He kept going back and forth from state to state. No wonder he managed to have so much to do, even when he only had a part time job as a doctor in Chicago.

Anyway, Edward and I were in Wisconsin. His eyes already turned to an amber color. At least his has turned totally gold, for having an unusual diet for so long, my eyes won't turn totally gold. When I do change it, it could only turn red. ONLY red, how frustrating is that, I am so close to looking like a human but my eyes are way too stubborn. Stupid.

"Could you stop rambling, I am trying to read" Edward said from the other side of the room.

"Sorry" I said "It's just unnerving to just sit here and wait. I can't do that!"

"You're a vampire" Edward said from behind his book "Your suppose to be able to sit still and act dead"

"Well, I was changed at twelve years old. Like how you are stuck in your moody teenage years, I'm stuck as a child. So deal with it" I childishly stuck out my tongue for emphasis.

He just rolled his eyes at my antics and returned to his book. I sighed. This is going to be a boring few minutes. Or hours . or days. Or Weeks, or…

"Stop it"

"Not until we do something fun!" I said "I mean seriously, how often is Carlisle not around, we can play outside! Come on. PLEASE!"

"Fine" Edward grumbled closing his book "Do you know how to play baseball?"

"No" I said "the only sport I have ever known in my life was cricket. I remember watching a group of kids playing just around the edge of my forest a century or two ago."

"It's almost the same" he said he went over to his closet. He had taken some things from his old home, pictures, books, clothes, and a baseball set. He took out a leather ball and a metal bat. Along with the ball was a leather glove.

"I don't think we might need that" I said motioning to the glove"

"Yeah, but we need to keep up appearances" he said tossing me the bat.

* * *

We went to the back yard. He went to the far end of the yard.

"Alright the first thing you need to do is to learn how to hit the ball" he said "Holding the bat is almost the same as the one in cricket."

I nodded then pulled back the bat over my shoulder holding it with both hands.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Here it comes" he threw the ball at human speed. I hit the ball, sending it hurdling back to him. He expertly caught it with his hand.

"Good" he said "but your objective is to get the ball as far away from the pitcher. Hope to get it away from the other team. Got it?"

"Yeah" I said smiling, I swung the bat back. "Again"

He smiled "This is going to be a fast one" he said he threw the ball with all he's got. Thankfully being a vampire, I saw it coming. I waited for the right moment, then…

Crack!

The ball flew over the house. I looked at Edward. "Did you hear that? It almost sounded like thunder"

"Yeah, come on we have to look for the ball." He said

"Alright. I'll search the roof" I said then jumped. I jumped on the railing of the balcony. I, then jumped to the roof of the house. Gently placing the bat on the roof, I started searching.

I walked around the roof. I searched from between the roof tiles. I wasn't able to find the small ball. But I looked a head. I didn't notice the beautiful view before. It was amazing. Mountains touching the sky, trees scattered like seeds on the farm. It was beautiful. I just sat down and watched the sun. My skin started to glisten in the sun's rays. I was way too preoccupied not to notice that Edward was calling me.

"Alex! Carlisle's here! And I found the ball." I walked over to the part of roof that shows the front yard. Sure enough Carlisle, Edward and the new girl was there. She looked like she was in her twenties, wavy caramel hair and heart shaped face. Even with her dark red eyes, she looked very gentle.

"Alright, I'm coming down." I stepped back I remembered where Edward had stood. This was going to be fun. I ran the two steps and jumped.

When I was airborne, I can hear the new one gasp. She was about to jump up to either attack or to catch me but Carlisle held her back. I landed on Edward's back. Though I knew he was expecting it, the sudden weight and force took him slightly by surprise. He fell face-first to the ground.

"Hey, Eddie" I said "what you doing down there?"

"I don't know, lying around. Now. PLEASE GET OFF ME!" he said angrily

"Okay, okay" I jumped back to my feet and brushing off lint from my clothes.

He stood up and glared at me with a I'll-get-you-back-for-that look. I just smiled at him and looked over to Carlisle.

"Esme" he said directing to the new girl "This is Alexandria, and Edward. Alex, Edward, meet the newest addition to our family, Esme"

"Hi Esme" I said smiling "Welcome to the family"

I had a feeling Esme was either a mother, or was a mother. She looked me and Edward and hugged me motherly.

Becoming startled, I accidently turned to her. Great way to tell her of my power, don't you think. Well at least I wont answer her thoughts.

Edward growled at me.

"Get off my Head Eddie," I said. Esme looked at me in shock. Probably still in shock looking at her double ganger. "Sorry" I turned back to my twelve year old form

"How…"

"Why don't we explain it inside?" Carlisle said with a glint in his eyes. Like the one I had seen in Liam with Siobhan. I smiled at Edward. Carlisle has found his mate.

"Alright, but before that" I said jumping back up to the roof "I have to get the bat."

* * *

I walked into the living room where the three of them were talking. They had started to explain more on our powers to Esme.

"I have a theory on that" Carlisle said "I think that in this second life, we bring with us our most powerful trait. That's why some of us have these abilities."

"Carlisle thinks that these traits are enhanced in our second life" I said sitting down on one of the couches. "like how Eddie here can read minds"

"Stop calling me that" he growled.

"No fighting," Carlisle scolded Edward immediately calmed down. A bit.

"What about you, Alex?" Esme asked "with the shapeshifting"

"Honestly, I don't believe that it is much of a power" I said "I was always good in hiding, blending in adapting to other's personality, that's why I had a lot of friends back then."

"So this gift was passed on in your second life" Esme said

"Honestly, I don't think it much as a gift." I said darkly "More like a consolation that came with this curse"

Even when Edward and I are constantly bickering like a pair of siblings, he understands my sadness. He is still my best friend from that time in Chicago. He wraps his arm brotherly around my shoulder. I instinctively leaned on him, like I had before.

Carlisle had explained to Esme of my little outburst. After his explanation, Esme looks at me with a mourning sadness. She walks over to me and takes my small form in her arms.

I sobbed dryly. Remembering how it was to be with my parents all those years ago. Remembering the look in their eyes, that had haunted me for the rest of my life. Was this what's its like to have a mom? Long had I forgotten my real mother's hugs, her kisses. How she had used to hold me as a child. It seems like a distant memory. One I could never get back.

"Its okay" she said hugging me tighter "You're going to be alright"

"I'm fine" I said trying to pull away. But her grip was strong, I kept forgetting that she was a newborn. I can hear Edward and Carlisle laugh behind my back. "Uh, Esme?"

"Yes Honey?" she said

"You can let go now" I said

"Oh" she said suddenly letting me go "Sorry"

"It's okay really" I said "Thank you"

* * *

It's been a year, since Esme had joined our little family. She and Carlisle had made their relationship a little…intimate. Honestly I love them both, but I don't think I want to be their when they do…_that_. Considering the part that I am a mere child… well child-ish, and I can hear everything that's going on while I am at home. One day, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I knocked on Carlisle's office in the hospital. I can't say anything at while he's at home, because I might hurt Esme's feelings. I don't want that, I just got my second mother. I wasn't going to hurt her. Not like I had the first time.

"Come in" he said I entered into his office and he was surprised to see me there.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask something" I said closing the door. "I want to go see, Siobhan. To see how Maggie is"

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Why do I want to go? Or why do I want to leave for a while?"

"Both"

"Well it's been what half a century? And I left her. I had asked Siobhan to do something I wasn't brave enough to do. I wasn't brave enough to save her myself" I said "Besides, I don't think a vampire child is…urm appropriate in the house at the time being."

If vampires could blush, Carlisle would be red in embarrassment. "So you're just going to stay in Ireland?"

"Actually I was actually thinking of travelling" I said "If you and Siobhan would allow it. Seeing as you're my coven leader and she is hers"

"Alex," Carlisle said "you know you are free to do as you wish"

"Yes" I said "but whatever happens I am still part of your coven. You will still be the coven leader, or in our case, the father. So whatever happens you are in charge. Besides, I like being in this coven. I just don't feel comfortable at home at the moment. Eddie is a bit irritable."

He just nodded "Do you have money for your trip?"

I rolled my eyes "Come on, Carlisle. You know I don't need money to travel around the world. Besides, I already have it prepared. I have money prepared when needed."

"Alright" he said "But…"

"But…?"

He smiled "But you are going to break it to Esme"

"That's kind of the reason I'm here" I said rubbing the back of my head.

* * *

We told Esme and surprisingly, she took it rather fine. She understood my excuse of wanting to visit an old friend. But her motherly instinct had started to act up. She was out making sure I had enough money, enough clothes, pen and paper to write letters to them every month. Everything.

"Really, Esme." I said as she insists that they bring me to Ireland "I'm going to be fine. I was alone for eight centuries. I know how to get there"

"I know" she said as she finished checking my backpack for everything I need. "Just be careful, call us when you can. And write us."

"Yes, mom" I said as she hugged me tightly "Love you"

"Love you, too sweetie" she said then I hugged Carlisle and Edward. I turned before I had entered the forest. I can't believe how after a millennia of loneliness and sorrow. I had finally found family.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Who the hell are you!

**Who the Hell are you!**

**Alexandria**

* * *

I walked into the forest of England. As I got closer to Ireland, I had gotten closer to my old home. While passing through, I found a man. He was in his twenties with a very dark outlook to everything. He had a curious look in his eye.

"Hello?" he said with a strong English accent "Who are you?"

"Alexandria" I said "You?"

"Alistair" he said stoically "Now tell me, what would a young girl such as yourself, do in the woods alone?"

"I am not as young as you think" I said crossing my arms

"Well then, what would a young looking immortal, do in these woods alone?" he said "Surely you weren't just lurking around. The Volturi won't be happy to see an Immortal Child"

"I am not an Immortal Child" I said "I have met the Volturi a millennia ago. They know of my existence. They know who I am."

"Then amuse me child" he said sitting on a large rock. "What would a child as yourself be doing in the woods?"

"I am on my way to Ireland" I said "How about you, a nomad wouldn't be wondering of what a child would be doing in the woods alone."

He smirked at me "Well. It is unusual for me to come across a child in these parts of the woods. Much more one with your…enthusiasm"

"Well it is an unlikely occurrence for me to come across one with your… Personality?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Nice try child. Anyway, what business do you have in Ireland? I reckon a young child like yourself would belong in a coven."

"I do" I said "I belong to the Cullen Clan"

"Cullen" he said as if the name had been familiar "as in Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah" I said warily "You know Carlisle?"

"Of course" he said "he was an acquaintance I had met in the 17th century."

I shook my head "Carlisle knows nearly everybody, everywhere"

"Not in Asia" Alistair pointed out "Our kind haven't have much courage to go to the land of endless sun"

That gave me an idea, Asia, The largest Continent in the world. Yet no vampire had entered the land. Or wanted to anyway. Now I know where to go.

"Well, Alistair it was nice meeting you," I said "but I must me on my way."

"Why don't I accompany you" he said "After all, how often am I going to meet a kind young Vampire such as yourself"

* * *

**Maggie**

I wonder what Liam and Siobhan were keeping from me. It has been seventy four years since I had been saved by Siobhan, since I had lived a normal life. I stayed with them ever since. They were like my parents except they would never punish me for my powers. They were always honest with me. I was thankful to Alexandria for asking them to save me. I was thankful for her introducing them to me. But this would be the first time they had lied to me, or attempted to.

A little over a week ago, Siobhan had received a phone call. The voice was slightly familiar. When I had asked her who it was, she just told me someone she knew. It was the truth but she wouldn't tell me who. She instructed Liam and I to go hunt. My eyes had apparently turned black. I stood in the alleyway, waiting for some unfortunate human to come into the unnoticeable alley. Liam stood across from me patiently waiting.

"So who was Siobhan talking to on the phone?"

He thought for a moment. Alright something's up. "An old friend of hers"

"Not your friend?" I asked Liam and Siobhan were practically inseparable. Wherever Siobhan is, Liam would be there by her side.

"Not totally" he said honestly "she is more of an acquaintance."

"Would you tell me who it is?"

Now he was trying to formulate a lie. I can see it in his face. "It is not my place to say"

But before I could ask more, the smell of blood had filled the area.

* * *

"Come on, no more questions for now. Its feeding time" he said and we both went on our hunt.

On our way back home, I had continued to try to pry the truth from him. It wasn't working. He would answer concretely. Like 'not in my place to say' 'I don't know her that well' and 'why don't you ask Siobhan when we get home?'

They were hiding something from me, and it's frustrating. As we got closer to our house, an unfamiliar scent came into my senses.

"Who's that?" I asked Liam

He just smiled at me "Well we're going to find out aren't we."

We entered our house and into the living room. Siobhan was talking to someone, whose back was turn against us. The intruder was a girl. She looked young, like a child. She had blonde hair to her mid-back and beside her was a purple backpack. Siobhan was laughing with this girl. Her voice was high but pleasant. She had this aura of innocence around her. It made me relax but also wary. This girl could be dangerous for all we know.

"We're back" Liam said

Siobhan and the girl turned. I slightly froze. The familiar heart shaped face and amber colored eyes. The young and innocent girl that had saved me, the one who had introduced me into this life.

"Alex?"I said my voice slightly cracking seeing my childhood friend.

She smiled at me "Maggie"

I engulfed my childhood friend in a hug. She had hugged back. She was so small. So young looking, like the first time I had met her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked reluctantly letting her go. I still had my hands on the shoulders of my friend "And why are you so small?"

"First, I'm not that small, am I?" she looked at Siobhan and Liam. Which was a mistake seing as they are both huge. Both standing at least six feet tall.

"Sorry honey, you kind of are" Siobhan said

Alex grumbled under her breath "Anyway… Well, Carlisle has found a mate"

"That's great" I said. I remember Carlisle from my human years. Very kind and a great doctor.

"Yeah, well, I needed to get away for a while" she said "So, I wanted to see if Maggie could join me. If that's alright with you Siobhan"

"Join you where?" I asked

"Traveling" she said smiling "I heard no vampires had gone into Asia yet"

"Well," Siobhan said "I am fine with it. As long as you come back to us that is"

"Well" she said asking me "Are you up for it?"

"I don't know" I said nervously "I have never left the house since Siobhan and Liam found me."

"Well" she said "if you change your mind. I will be here all week"

"A week?" Siobhan asked "Why such a short time?"

"Well I have to fix some stuff from our old house." she said "I think I left my old bracelet in there somewhere. I don't know. I have to hunt it down."

"Please stay" I said "I haven't seen you in what seems like a lifetime"

"I will come by of course" she said "I really miss you. Just think about it I would really like for you to join me"

* * *

**Alexandria**

I picked up some stuff from my old home. Some money that I had left in the loose floor board, a couple of outfits, and a few of my old stuff I wanted to bring to the other house. Carlisle was thinking of a permanent residence, somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula. He already bought a flat and Esme and he are working on the house right now. I saw some of the blue prints. It's huge.

I sighed, seems like I would be traveling alone. I locked the door of the house. I was about to enter the woods, then…

"Aren't leaving without me, are you?" I smiled Maggie stood behind me a large backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Of course, not" I said grabbing her in a hug.

"Well what are you waiting for" she said smiling "Let's get this show on the road."

After twenty years of traveling, Maggie and I had traveled most of Asia and countries nearby. The Great Wall of China was HUGE, I tell you. When we were on it, I was like, 'hey this thing is older than me and it's still standing…awesome!' Egypt was hot. I mean scorching hot. But we enjoyed it. I had dozens of films full of pictures with Maggie and I. For fun Maggie and I had even created some legends in a small archipelago in South East Asia. All in all, we had the time of our lives. But sadly, we needed to leave. Our trip coming to an end.

I had said goodbye to Maggie in England. She had traveled her way to Ireland while I headed to America.

I headed to Washington. The woods were becoming familiar when a blur of black and blonde had suddenly tackled me.

A big man with huge muscles had his arms restricting me.

A woman's voice said harshly "Who the hell are you!"

* * *

**Alright! Thanks for REading**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Almost Complete

**8. Almost Complete**

**Alexandria.**

* * *

"Who the hell are you" the blonde girl said. She was around her late teens or early twenties. She's very pretty. But she also had this snobby look in her face. The boy was huge. he had big muscles bit I can't tell much about him seeing as he is holding me from behind.

"I would tell you, just hold on a second" I said I closed my eyes. I felt the boy's strength go into me. I held on his arms them in one mighty twist.

I managed to flip the guy over my shoulder.

"Alright" I said wiping off my hands "I am Alexandria" the two vampires stared at me bewildered.

"What are you doing here" the boy demanded. He had this very childish look in his face. But right now, he doesn't look that fun.

"Well, I have came here to look for…."

"Emmett! Rosalie!" a familiar voice called. Edward came out from the trees. When he saw me, he froze.

"Eddie!" I said but before I could reach him. The boy had again blocked me. He growled at me. instinctively I growled back at him. Then the girl, whom I guessed was Rosalie, was growling at me now.

"Edward, do you know this girl?" Rosalie asked

"Eddie, you never told me that there are new coven members" I said feigning insulted. "I mean really? You could've told me that in the last letter"

"I did" Edward said "I remember I did"

"No you didn't" I said taking out the letter from my pocket "blah blah blah… wait oh there it is"

"Told you so" he said childishly

"Uh… Edward" Rosalie said "do you mind helping us clear some things up"

"Yeah." Emmett said "I want to know who the little girl is"

"First I am not a little girl" I interjected Edward looked at me "Alright I'm little"

"Come on, Carlisle and Esme would want to see you"

"She knows Carlisle and Esme!" Emmett exclaimed "Alright we have a lot to talk about"

* * *

"CARLISLE ESME!" I called then they had immediately run out of the house. I immediately grab them both in a hug.

"Alex!" Esme said while in a hug. "I can't believe you're back"

"Me too" I said "I missed you guys"

"How was Maggie" Carlisle said "how was Siobhan and Liam"

"They were great!" I said "It was Awesome! We went to Asia. Maggie even made history. She made these vampire legends!"

"Alex" Carlisle scolded

"What?" I asked

"Hello!" Emmett said "Earth to everyone. Anyone want to tell us what's going on?"

"Well, this is Alexa" Carlisle said "I met her way back in seventeen sixty. In the forest way back in England"

"As a human?" Rosalie asked

"No" I said "Vampire. I was situated in the woods for a long time"

"How long?" Emmett asked childishly

"I don't know, a millennia? Give or take a few hundred years"

Rosalie and Emmett was looking at me with this shock look in their eyes. "A millennia?" Emmett asked

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, now can you?"

"No way, you're that old" he said

"First you say that I'm small, now you tell me that I'm old" I said he just stared at me

"Yep!" he said with a smile in his face.

"I like you!" I said "you're funny!"

"So yeah, Alex is an old family member." Carlisle said

"Where has she been all this time?" Rosalie demanded "where has she been when you changed me and Emmett"

"I was in… a little break" I said "well let's just say that back in that time, it was a little PG. and super hearing doesn't really help."

Now Carlisle and Esme were slightly blushing.

"So yeah…"I said "AWESOME! I just noticed now I have like two new siblings"

I grabbed them both in a hug. Rosalie was a bit awkward in the hug, while Emmett was more enthusiastic. He grabbed me and hugged me in a circle lifting me almost a two feet in the air.

"Awesome, I got a new little sister!" he said Rosalie was just laughing at her mate's antics

"That's great!" she said "I won't have to have Edward's brooding twenty four hours a day"

With that we all just laughed

* * *

It's been nearly ten years since I had reunited with the Cullens. I hanged upside down from my bed, I like lying down on stuff. I looked at everything upside down. I listened to the clock and in my mind I'm going tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Stop it Alex!" Edward said from the other side of the house.

"Sorry!" I called back. He went down into my room. His arms crossed he leaned on the wall.

"What's the problem this time?"

"I'm bored" I exclaimed my hands hanging down.

"Violin?"

"Lazy"

"Homework?"

"Done"

"Rosalie?" he asked as if it were the last choice.

"She's doing something" I said

"Right" he said "Anyway, Emmett and I are about to go to hunt, want to join?"

"No thanks" I said "hunted last Tuesday with Esme. Speaking of Esme, I think I'll go down and keep her company. Or I can play with your piano!"

"No!" he said looking at me seriously "last time you did that you dismantled the whole thing"

"I fixed it!" I said "I wanted to see if you can play the piano with its strings instead of the keys"

"Well, we learned that YOU can" he said "But I still don't want you dismantling it."

"Can I play the piano, if I promised not to dismantle it?"

"Go ahead" he said "Just be careful."

"Yes!" I exclaimed then ran down the stairs.

"No running in the house!" Esme said as I reached the last step of the stairs

"Sorry, mum" I said then went to the music room. Rosalie was in the room playing some of the pieces Edward scattered around the room.

"Hey Rose" I said she looked up at me. Rosalie and I had gotten a better sister relationship. She looks out for me like an older sister and I help her see the fun in life like a normal younger sister does.

"Hey, Lex" she said as she continued playing. She played a familiar tune that Edward had made years ago. I smiled as I went to the other side of the room where my violin stayed. I took out my old friend and placed it on my shoulder. I played with Rosalie for an hour before we stopped.

"Nice" she commented as I put away the violin.

"Thanks" I said then I froze.

"What is it? she asked.

"Someone's coming" I said we both ran down to the living room. Carlisle and Esme were both sitting on the love seat where he was reading some medical journals while Esme was just lying beside him.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked

"Someone's coming" I said "I can hear someone coming closer."

"Who do you think it is?" Esme asked

"Their right outside the door" I said as we went out to greet our new…guests

Carlisle opened the door. A pixie haired girl came out from the other side.

"Carlisle!" she exclaimed tackling him in a hug. Carlisle froze.

"Who are you?" I asked she just looked at me with a bigger smile in her face.

"Alex!" she said grabbing me in a hug. "I just know we are going to be great friends."

Taking me by surprise my senses sharpened.

"A Psychic" I said "That's …new"

"I totally knew you would say that" she said jumping like a bunny.

"Aww, your like an adorable hug bunny!" I said hugging her back smiling

"Care explain?" Rosalie said

"I am Alice" she said "this is Jasper" she went out for a while then dragged a boy with blonde hair… and a lot of scars. Instinctively, I was on guard. A warrior. He must've been with the army. Not just a human army, a vampire army. He was tensed too. I have a feeling he hasn't seen any other family as big. And I am sure he should not meet the Volturi

"We were wondering if we could join your family"

"You hunt Animals" Carlisle said looking at their eyes. I saw that he was right. Their eyes were as gold as honey.

"Yes…" Alice said but I wasn't paying much attention. I was staring at the new guy, Jasper. He looked at me warily.

I learned from my time of traveling. Most armies have newborns. And almost all of them have kids. from fourteen years old to twenties. Rarely do they use older people. Jasper looks at me like a threat. I just stare back at the old veteran.

I feel myself go calm, he just keeps staring at me. Its like I was calmed before a…

I gave a small whimper. I remember the attack. I remember people being thrown back and forth. They would slowly approach you…

"Alex, what's wrong" Rose asked beside me. I went behind her like a frightened child. She glared at Jasper who didn't back down, glared back. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jazz…" surprisingly he calmed down.

"Alex, Are you okay?" Esme asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I…I need some…." I didn't continue the sentence. I ran into my room and climbed up to the roof.

* * *

I don't like violence, I never did. I never liked war. I don't understand how some people would enjoy fighting. How do some people want to fight in wars? All that happens is chaos. Misery, loss of lives, of families. I remember those I lost in the Massacre. My best friends, my uncles and aunts, and most especially my parents.

It was during the Massacre that I was turned. It was then I was turned into this monster. I had slowly learned to forgive myself, but I cant help feeling that it was all my fault. That my parents had died a horrible death. All because of me.

It was hours I sat there on the roof, just watching the horizon. It was Carlisle who had found me sitting on the roof. He sat down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking" he said "I don't need Edward's gift to know. You're thinking about them again aren't you?"

"I still can't believe someone would do something like that" I said "but in a way I am glad that they did"

Carlisle looked at me increadilously. "Why?"

I looked out at the horizon remembering that day. "They were about to kill innocent people."

Events of that day were still clear in my mind. I can't remember details but I remember what happened. I was about to go visit my best friends. Their parents had died the day before. I was going to go and give my condolences when I saw torches. An angry mob had attacked their home, the two of them tied up, just like in their stupid hunt for witches.

"They were accused of being witches" I told Carlisle, "Just for being different. For being special. I told my parents. They we had left the day of their execution. That was also when vampires had attacked. I went back to my village, everything was in crisp. No one left."

"That's why you asked Siobhan to change Maggie"

"I couldn't let another person die just for being different." I said hugging my knees "and look at her now. She can tell if you're lying. An amazing gift. I wonder if my friends weren't burned on a stake if they were turned how would their powers be like. I wonder how they would be like."

Carlisle nodded "But what happened has happened," he said "We couldn't change it. We are here now. And I think that we should use this opportunity to meet new people and make a change. Hopefully for the better"

He stood up and held out a hand. I smiled as he pulled me up. "Come on, little one, let us have a proper introduction."

* * *

I came down to the house. Esme and Rose ran to me both giving me a hug. Esme even scolded a little. I looked at the sofa, Alice and Jasper were both just sat there.

"Feeling better, Lexi?" Alice asked coming over

"Yeah" I said "Lexi… I like it."

She just laughed. Jasper came over. The scars and marks of war still terrified me. It took all my will power not to step back.

"Alexandria" he said his voice deep with a thick Texan Accent. "I would like to apologize. I didn't think that I would…"

"It's okay" I said "You're forgiven. You don't need to feel so guilty. It was a… sudden reaction. Totally involuntary when I meet new people" I smiled "Besides I wouldn't want to scare away a new sibling, am I right, Major Whitlock"

He looked surprised to hear his old army title. "How…"

"Let's just say, I have my ways"

* * *

"Edward's going to go ballistic" I said as I stood in the doorframe of Edward's old room. Alice had fallen in love with the room and basically attacked it.

"What makes you think so?" Jasper said leaning beside me as Alice finished decorating.

"Oh you don't know Edward"

I heard the jeep park in the garage downstairs "And three…two…one…" Edward went ballistic.

"What are my things doing down in the garage!" he stormed up the stairs to his old room. When he saw Alice and Jasper he froze.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said giddily Edward looked like he was about to explode.

"I told you" I said to Jasper.

"Wow" Jasper muttered "I have never seen someone look that angry and frustrated and not attack"

"It all comes with the almost Complete family of the Cullens" I said

"Almost?"

"Yep." I said happily "We have the parents. Which are Carlisle and Esme as the coven leader and mate. Then we have the bitchy sister, Rosalie…"

"I heard that!" Rose said from their room which I ignored.

"there's Eddie, the brooding brother." I motioned to Edward who glared at me "There's the very hyper fashionista Alice" I said "There's you, the calm just-let -them-be older brother. Emmett the gigantic teddy bear" I heard Emmett climb up the stairs.

"Hey Lex!" he said picking me up and putting me on his shoulders like a small child.

"Then theirs me, the youngest of the family. All we need now is to find Eddie a mate. And we officially have a complete family with different varieties of people."

* * *

**OMIGAS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	9. Starting Over Again

**Starting Over.**

**Alexandria**

* * *

After years of traveling the world, we had come across another coven with the same diet as we do. In the mountains of Denali, Alaska, was a coven of five.

Tanya was their coven leader one of three immortal sisters, whom I swear look like biological sisters. Then Irina and Kate the other two sisters. Then finally Carmen and Eleazar. Eleazar used to be part of the Volturi. And like Carlisle, he left them to travel alone, find a mate, and join or start another coven.

Anyway... We stayed in Alaska for like ten years. It was nice. I became good friends with the three sisters. But it came to a time where we needed to go. Eight Vampires were bad suspicious enough, thirteen would catch too much attention.

The day we were to return to Forks had come; the sisters then said their goodbyes.

"you sure you can't stay here with us?" Irina asked "you could stay here in Alaska with us"

"I'm sorry" I said "as much as I would want to I missed traveling back and forth from school to school"

"besides" I leaned closer and whispered "someone needs to keep Edward from becoming Scrooge"

We all laughed at that even Tanya who had a crush on Edward ever since we got here

"I heard that!" Eddie said from the car. His head popped out of his newly bought Volvo. "come on Lex, we have to get home before Em and Jaz so we could find a good parking spot."

"Alright, alright" I said then hugged Kate and Tanya "See you guys soon"

I walked out of Carlisle's car and stared at the new school. Being the youngest, and I love to act that I might add, I have to start again from middle school. which means I am again separated from the others. I am masquerading as Carlisle's niece from England. I could mask as the biological daughter, but it would contradict the reason to adopt five other kids. So the niece thing is safer. Anyways, I stepped out of the back seat.

"Ready?" Esme asked wrapping her arm motherly around my shoulder

"Yep" I said "This is going to be fun. But when can I use my motorcycle to come here instead of being squished by Em and Jas?"

Esme laughed. "Maybe when you're in your freshman year"

"Aw man, two years?" I complained.

"Yeah" Carlisle said "twelve is a little young to be on a motorcycle. At least so we wont attract much attention."

"Couldn't I just say I am the youngest motocross rider?" I asked "I still have those trophies all those years ago"

"Under a different name" Carlisle added.

"Fine."

"Come on Alexis" Esme said emphasis on my new alias "let's finish those application forms."

"Yes, Aunt Esme" I said smiling like a twelve year old.

Alice went all the way with my get up. She keeps forgetting that I could turn into a twelve year old without much problem. Seeing as I can change shape and I was changed at the age of twelve. She put me in this striped long sleeved shirt and a skirt that reaches my knees. I even had to persuade her to not put me in heels. Seeing as I would be acting as a twelve year old, I don't need the damn things.

"Alright then my niece" Carlisle said "let's get you signed up for the first day of school."

The woman from the office was nice. She led met to my first class, seeing as it was my first day. She knocked on the door a woman in her thirties opened the door.

"Mrs. Clark" the woman said "You have a new student."

"Ah," Mrs. Clark said "You must me Ms. Cullen, Dr. Cullen's kid yes?"

"Niece" I corrected

"Go on in then dear" the office woman said

"Alright class today we have a new student" Mrs. Clark said I was in the front of the class. Some stared at me in curiosity while others don't know what to make of me.

"Hi" I said "I'm Alexis Cullen"

Which got me more strange stared. Oh the wonders of Starting over again

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter but i had a very bad writters block. i only managed to update now. Please REview i want to know your opinions :D**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. The New Girl

**10. The New Girl**

**Alexandria**

* * *

It has been two years since we had moved to the little town of Forks. I was now in my freshman year. And like Carlisle and Esme promised, I was allowed to 'get' a license to ride my motorcycle. So I now stay in the same building as my siblings instead of having Edward drop me off the middle school building. And, like always, I have a few new friends. Rosalie still doesn't totally approve of my I make friends with everybody persona cuz we have to leave sometime soon. But I really don't mind it. Having many friends is better than having none.

I sat in my math class bored out of my mind. I have been studying math since…I don't know the 17th century, I guess. So I pretty much know the subject front, back and side to side. After awhile…it gets kinda boring. I turned beside me and noticed my friend Ryan was way past sleepy, he was already drooling in his notebook.

The first day two years ago, it took me a little longer to find and make friends. These kids were all together from the start of their childhood, considering they were living in a small town. So some were a little close minded when it came to making friends, they were satisfied with their little cliques and didn't need to make friends with the newbie. But after awhile they did start to open up. I met Ryan in my science class. He, and another kid, was grouped with me for a science project.

What I had learned from that little activity was that boys are very creative…and very weird. Ryan has this little addiction to games. All different kinds, card, computer, board, you know it, he knows how to play it. He is deemed as one of the weird ones in my class. But he is fun, once you get to know him.

The bell rang violently, and then he jumped awake. His green eyes suddenly alert and his black hair flat on one side.

"Welcome to the world of the conscious" I teased

"Shut up" he said rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "What class is next"

"Well I have lunch, I don't know what you have, maybe rabies!"

"Meanie" he muttered then pushed me lightly on the shoulder as we left the classroom along with the rest of my classmates. We met up with Mike and Sam on the door of the canteen.

Sam is my current best friend forever, the whole gossip, problems and all in all craziness. She has blonde hair and startling blue eyes. She looks like the stereotype kind of girl, model thin, athletic, and pretty. But she's quite different; she's as sharp as a pin and very artistic. She's very open-minded and what I love the most; she can get along with anybody…well almost anybody. She has a dislike to mean bitches, but who doesn't. Beside her is Mike. He is Ryan's best friend and my first friend in this school. Ryan and Mike are actually polar opposites. Ryan can be pessimistic like…most of the time while Mike is the un-gay version of rainbows and sunshine. He has sandy brown hair and grey eyes. One thing cool about him is that he is a twin. He has a double somewhere in the school, who is more popular than he is. But he doesn't mind, or he says he doesn't

"About time you guys got here"

"Sorry" I said "Monsieur Snooze was slightly busy drooling numbers."

"Hey!"

Mike nodded "understandable"

"What is it tease Ryan day? You know I am right here"

"Well" I said "it is Tuesday…well no tease Ryan day is I think next week"

We all laughed at Ryan's horror struck face. "Just joking Ry"

"Come on you guys, before the line becomes too long"

* * *

"Have you heard the Chief's daughter is coming to school here" Mike said

"Yes" I said "you repeated it like ten times within the week"

"But she came here today"

"You said that twice today" Sam pointed out

"Okay you think of something to talk about then" Mike said

"Uh…hey I heard the chief's daughter is in town"

"See!"

"Alright, I think I got something" I said thinking for a moment. "Alright did you know that some people actually eat scorpions?"

"Scorpions?" Ryan asked "as in two inch pointy tailed bug of death?"

"First I don't think it's a bug. Second, yeah"

"Why and how"

"I was told they had to deep fry the little critter. They said it tastes like cotton candy!" I have never tasted cotton candy…but I wasn't going to tell them that

"Scorpions?" Sam asked then shuddered. She dislikes bugs.

"Yeah" I said noting how most of them were almost done eating. I have to make my leave.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get my homework from Edward" I said simply "I asked him to check it for me."

"No you didn't" I can hear him mutter from the other side of the room.

"Shut up" I said low enough for my friends not to hear.

"Alright" Mike said "what class do you have next?"

"PE"

"Oh right" Sam said "it's the start of the ball sports right? no more dancing"

"Yeah as far as I know" I said

"Awesome" she said happily "See you later, Lexi"

"See ya" I said throwing my untouch food in the nearest trash can and heading towards my siblings.

* * *

"Who's that" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask as I headed towards my sibling's table. I took Alice's vacant seat and started to chat to my siblings.

"So have you heard of the new girl?" Emmett said

"Yes" I groaned "now hush I think their talking about us. Act natural"

"Not us, you" Rosalie said "They seem to think that a bunch of teenagers seating together is rather strange."

"That's Alexis Cullen" I heard Jessica Stanley say. Jessica is sort of a gossip girl in the Juniors. She has this attitude that screams 'attention seeking'. "She's the youngest Cullen. Freshman."

"Dr. Cullen adopted ALL of them?"

"No" a nice girl named Angela Weber said. She was rather shy but very caring I really don't know how she and Jessica become that close. "Alexis is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's biological child."

"They came down here from Alaska two years ago" Jessica said "they like to keep it to themselves."

"Yeah cuz some of them are together, like _together_ together."

"And they all live in one roof?"

"Yeah. Emmett and Rosalie, then Jasper and Alice"

"What about the other two?"

"Edward and Alexis?"

I turned to Edward and made a face. Emmett who was beside me burst into laughter, I pushed my brother playfully, hoping that it seems like we're just playing around.

"Doubt it" Jessica said "They seem to have this really protective brother sister relationship, same with the other Cullen boys. They're rather protective of her. At the start of the semester this kid named John who is a sophomore tried to hit on her. After that incident there was always a Cullen boy with her glaring at every boy that passes by.

"I still can't believe you did that" I said pointedly at Emmett. "I told you I could take care of myself."

"Of course you did" Emmett said "but I didn't listen."

I groaned. Emmett is…well Emmett that is how he usually is.

"No worse" Edward said "most of the time way worse"

"Stop going into my head!" I complained. "you know what I think I will head to class"

"So is the new girl afraid of us yet?"

"Who would be afraid of the Big brother bear?" I asked playfully in my kiddy voice. He responded with a playful growl.

"Bye guys" I said forcibly hugging both Jasper and Emmett, who I sat beside. "See you guys later"

"Don't forget. We're going to go hunting later" Jasper reminded "You're eyes are becoming dark."

"You too. Don't worry I wont forget."

* * *

**YAY first chapter in …a few months…sorry I really thought that this story wasn't really getting anywere. So I was slow…heheheh anyways **

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
